


Back to Life

by lunabelle



Series: AU One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: April tried to convince herself that the only reason she was heading back to the hospital was because she was bringing Leslie some stuff from work.  Definitely not to check up on Andy again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as a switch up of the roles in the S3 episode, "Flu Season"

It’s not like April should have cared that Andy had been out of work for three days in a row now. Honestly, whatever that jerk did, it didn’t involve her and she didn’t care.

Maybe he was off kissing Ann again? He seemed to be pretty good at that.

Thursday morning was passing by quickly enough. Ron was in a lousy mood, and unfortunately, Leslie was being extra chipper. It was starting to drive April crazy, so instead she decided to roam City Hall on her way back from an “extended” bathroom break.

Knowing full well that Andy wasn’t going to be there, she made a detour down Pioneer Hall. There was his shoeshine stand, with an unfamiliar face tending to a man who’s name April knew was Kyle, one of Andy’s regulars.

“Shoeshine?” the young man asked, when he saw April stop and stare.

“Ew, no,” she scoffed. “I’m leaving.” Andy was the only one she would trust to do that, anyway.

“Hey, you’re friends with Andy, aren’t you?” Kyle piped up, his droopy face curious. “I know I’ve seen you hanging around here with him.”

“No, I’m not,” April felt herself blushing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh okay,” Kyle looked upset. “I was just wondering if you’d heard from him. I heard he was sick.”

A tiny, microscopic twang of nerves hit April right in the stomach, and for a moment she forgot she was supposed to be hating Andy. “He’s sick?”

“That's just what I heard,” Kyle shrugged. “I was talking to—“

April didn’t hear what Kyle said after that. Instead, she hurried back to the Parks Office to ask Leslie if she knew anything. She usually did.

“April!” the effervescent blonde smiled when she entered the office. “What can I do for—“

“Hey,” she interrupted. “Do you know where Andy is? He hasn’t been in for like three days.” She tried her very best to appear unconcerned. Honestly, she didn’t care…but that little gut feeling was nagging away at her.

“Oh, figured you knew,” Leslie frowned. “I thought you guys were close friends.”

“We’re not,” April said quickly.

“Oh,” Leslie blinked. “Well, he’s in the hospital. I guess he’s got a pretty bad bout of the flu—“ she sneezed suddenly, grabbing a tissue in the process. 

_The flu,_ she thought. It was hard to imagine Andy sick with anything. He was always a ball of energy and never in a bad mood. The most sick she’d ever seen him was with his self-diagnosed “shoeshine head,” and even _that_ wasn’t a big deal to him.

“Are you sick too?” April eyed her suspiciously.

“No, no, of course not,” Leslie chuckled. “I’m just—“ another sneeze cut off her sentence, and April hurried out of the room.

So that’s where Andy had been all this time.

 

She didn’t know why she was visiting him. She didn’t care about him anymore. He proved to be nothing but a waste of her time, and she was too angry with him to mend their friendship.

Yet, she found herself walking through the doors of St. Joesph’s Medial Center, asking for his room number, and slowly walking down the hall to his room. She kept her eye out for Ann in the process.

 _She’s probably busy kissing Andy again,_ April thought bitterly. _The both of them here together…_

His door was open when she finally reached it, and carefully she peeked inside. No one was there except Andy, wide awake and watching the television. She stepped in casually, hands in her pockets. 

“April!” his face lit up when he saw her. “Hey! What—wow, what are you doing here?” He sat up and turned off the TV.

“I…”

Why _was_ she there? She really had no business visiting him. She was supposed to be hating him. The look on his face, though…he was so excited to see her. He looked as sick as he apparently was. He was pale, his facial hair even more unkempt than usual. His skin had a glossy sheen to it, and from her own past experiences with the flu she knew he must be sweating pretty bad from the fever going up and down.

“Listen,” he plowed on, before she could come up with a real reason for her visit. “April, I know I already told you, but I’m so, so sorry about what happened with Ann. I really am! I mean, she kissed me, and I didn’t know what to do, and I wanted to be honest with you because really, you’re the coolest girl ever, and when we kissed it was amazing—“

“Andy stop,” she held her hand up. “Just…how are you feeling?”

He stared at her for a moment, looking confused. “Oh…I’m okay, I guess. I dunno really…I kinda feel crappy.”

April walked forward and took a seat beside his bed. As much as she wanted to leave having seen him, a stronger force was pulling her to stay. “Getting many visitors?” she asked.

“No,” Andy shook his head. “My mom came with a few of my brothers, but that’s it. Oh, and Ron and Leslie did too.”

“Oh,” was all she said.

“But I’m super glad you came to visit!” he smiled. “I mean, I thought you never wanted to see me again.”

She wasn’t sure how to respond to him. If she said too much, it would look like she cared…and she didn’t.

_Did she?_

“Yeah, well…” she shrugged.

“Hey, how’s Ed—“ a coughing fit stopped him right in his tracks, and for a moment Andy was doubled over, trying to catch his breath amidst the wet, hacking sounds. “Sorry,” he cleared his throat. “How’s Eduardo?”

“Fine,” April replied slowly, focusing on his labored breathing. “You sure you’re okay?” Her steely expression was slowly fading, she could feel it.

“Yeah,” Andy leaned back against his pillow, suddenly worn out. “I’m just tired. Hey, you wanna stay for a while? I know you’re probably still mad at me, but it’s so good to see you.”

Sometimes April couldn’t believe how dense he could be. She made every single attempt to let him know she wanted nothing to do with him, and still he wanted her to stay.

Before she could reply, a nurse came in with a tray and a glass of water.

“Here’s your medicine, Andy,” she smiled kindly at him, standing beside the bed until he had taken all of it. “Visiting hours are almost over,” she glanced at April before turning to leave.

“Bye!” Andy called after her.

April narrowed her eyes. “I’m surprised you don’t have _Ann_ as your nurse,” she said bitterly.

“I asked for a different nurse,” Andy told her, his voice low. “I didn’t think it was a good idea if Ann was my nurse anymore.”

Something broke within her then. She felt that swooping sensation in her middle, and she suddenly hated herself for how she’d been treating him. She had to get out of there.

“Listen, I’ve gotta go,” she said, standing.

“Oh,” Andy’s face fell. “Okay.”

“Glad you didn’t fall off a bridge somewhere,” she said dryly. “That loser Kyle asked me how you were and I had no idea you were sick.”

“Oh man, Kyle…” Andy chuckled. “I miss my shoeshine stand so bad!”

“I’m sure you’ll be back soon,” April turned away, toward the door.

“Hey April?” Andy called her.

“Yeah?” she craned her neck to look at him.

“Thanks for visiting me tonight,” he smiled warmly at her. “I know you hate me, or whatever, but I missed you.”

There it was again, that feeling like something was breaking inside her.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “Hope you feel better.”

 

April tried to convince herself that the only reason she was heading back to the hospital was because she was bringing Leslie some stuff from work. Definitely not to check up on Andy again.

Sure enough, her boss had ended up at St. Joe’s with the flu. Turned out all that sneezing certainly wasn’t from allergies, and then she overheard that nerdy state audit guy talking to Ron about some speech he was supposed to give with Leslie.

So April decided to take it upon herself to deliver Leslie’s paperwork in person. After all, she had nothing better to do.

It was lunchtime, and she decided to stop by Andy’s on the way back from her errand, telling herself it was only to check up on him. This time his door was closed, which she found odd. April knocked once, and when no one answered, she let herself in.

A loud beeping sound filled her ears that wasn’t there the day before. Andy was lying in his bed like usual, but this time he was hooked up so some sort of oxygen machine and even paler now than he was before. She hurried toward him, her stomach in weird knots.

“Andy?”

She thought he was asleep at first, but Andy slowly opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. A weak smile appeared on his lips.

“Hey,” his voice was barely there. “April, you’re back…”

“What happened?” she asked, setting her bag down and looking him over. She couldn’t take her eyes off the thin, plastic tubes that ran under his nose. “Andy, you were fine yesterday—“

“Don’t know,” he said slowly, his eyes opening and closing again as though he was in a daze. “They said my fever went up a lot. It’s weird, I’m just really tired…and dizzy.”

“Do you need to eat something?” she asked quickly, her heart racing. “Are you hungry, or…can I get you something?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Not hungry…just tired. And really cold,” he added, shivering. 

“Well, where the hell are the extra blankets?” she asked, more to the empty room at large than to him. She slammed her fist on the button to call the nurse. “Why don’t you have extra blankets? This is ridiculous—“

“S’okay,” Andy chuckled, but it was barely a sound. “I’m just gonna…gonna sleep a little, April. Really tired…”

“Yeah,” she nodded, slowly reaching her hand out and feeling his forehead. She was alarmed at how hot it was. “Andy, you’re burning up…”

“I know,” he shivered again. “Really cold…”

“Where’s the fucking nurse?” April said aloud. She pressed the button again.

“What’s up, Andy?”

April recognized that voice immediately. “Ann,” she said angrily, turning to face the newcomer.

“April?” the nurse looked confused. “What are you doing here?”

April ignored the question. “Where is Andy’s regular nurse?”

Ann sighed. “Her shift ended for the day. I’m on rotation now.”

“He doesn’t want you,” she looked away from the other woman, and instead focused on Andy.

“Listen, I know he requested someone else, but we’re short staffed,” Ann walked around the bed. “Andy, did you buzz for me?”

“I did,” April sighed angrily. “He’s cold, he needs more blankets and medicine.”

“Blankets I can bring, but he’s already had his medicine for the day. It’s powerful stuff, so he only gets one dose at a time.”

“He’s sick, _Ann,”_ April scoffed. “Look at him.” She pointed to Andy, who stirred slowly. He looked like he’d drifted off to sleep. “Andy?” her face softened.

“Andy?” Ann repeated, looking nervous. “Andy, are you awake?” 

There was no response, only the sharp, continuous beeping.

“Andy,” April gently nudged his arm. “Andy?”

“I’m gonna take his temperature,” Ann moved closer.

April watched as Ann took a thermometer out of her pocket and ran it across Andy’s head. No sooner did it beep with a reading, then Ann’s face paled.

“What?” April asked, forgetting to be angry with Ann. “What’s wrong?”

“April, you’re going to have to leave,” Ann said, hitting a button on the side of Andy’s bed.

“What? Why?” April asked loudly. “What’s wrong with him?” She watched as Ann started moving around the room, grabbing various items and listening to his heart with her stethoscope. The whole time, Andy just lay there unresponsive, his chest slowly rising and falling. 

“His fever spiked to one hundred and four,” Ann said quickly. “I need a doctor in here, and you need to leave.”

“No!” she yelled. “I’m not leaving until you tell me that he’s okay—“

“He’s _not_ okay! April, get OUT!” Ann was yelling now, and for a moment April was taken aback. As a doctor and another nurse hurried into the room, she caught a glimpse of Andy’s pale face one more time before they closed the door on her.

 

April felt like she was walking in a daze. Roaming the hospital hallways, she could only think of Andy, and what was happening back in his room. She hated Ann with every fiber of her being for kicking her out like that.

_What if something happens to him?_

It was just a fever, it couldn’t be that serious.

_He still thinks you hate him._

She turned a corner and found an empty waiting room, where she sat with her head in her hands.

He was sick, he was alone, and she felt like she could have done more for him. _Great job, April…hope it was worth it._

“April?”

She looked up to find Ann staring at her with those hazel eyes she hated so much. God, she just wanted to smack her. This was all her fault.

“How’s Andy?” April asked immediately.

“He’s stable,” Ann said. “He’s really sick, you know.”

“It’s just the flu,” she said slowly. “He’ll be okay, right?”

The nurse shuffled her feet awkwardly. “He’s got a severe respiratory infection and it's making it hard for him to breathe.”

“But,” April felt the room spinning around her. “What are you gonna do to help him? He needs…he needs something, right? I mean, this is a hospital—“

“We’re doing everything we can,” Ann said kindly. “Some people react worse to the flu than others. Andy has a unique strain and it’s more serious for him because of it. We’re trying our best to—“

“No, you’re not!” April bit back harshly. “You’re just mad at him because he doesn’t want you anymore!” She didn't know where _that_ came from, but she just felt like yelling at this point. 

“Hey!” Ann looked annoyed. “I didn’t mean to kiss Andy, okay? It was a moment of confusion and it didn’t mean anything! He likes you, not me, and I made a mistake. At least he was honest with you. You don’t have to act like such a jerk to him because of it!”

“Fuck off, Ann,” April spat. “Don’t try to act like you understand me, or like you’re all innocent. You knew we liked each other, and you had to come along—“

“He was asking for you, you know,” Ann interrupted April’s rant, her arms crossed. “Right after I asked you to leave, he was in and out of consciousness calling your name. You can stand here yelling at me, or you can go see him. It’s your choice. But if you’re going to keep yelling and swearing, I’ll have you kicked out and you won’t be able to see him at all. Don’t test me.”

April glared at Ann before pushing past her, heading back to Andy’s room without another word.

 

“Andy?” April took the solitary chair by his bedside. Now there was a bag of intravenous fluids being pumped into his arm, along with the oxygen assisting his breathing. She was glad to see he had at least two more blankets covering him now. “It’s April.” She ran her hand through his hair. His skin was still hot to the touch. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

The minutes ticked by, and still, she sat in that chair. By now, Ron must have realized she didn’t come back to work. Not that it mattered. All she did was answer phones for him, and he would survive without her for a day.

Eduardo called her to talk about plans for dinner, and she broke up with him on the spot. She ignored Ann when she came to check Andy’s vitals, staring fixedly on his face the entire time. She listened when his temperature was read aloud and silently panicked that it wasn’t going down.

“You’ll be better soon,” she said to him, around six o’clock that evening. “Maybe we can finally go out on a real date when you’re feeling like yourself again.”

Another nurse arrived when Ann’s shift ended, and April ignored this one too. Not for any personal reason this time, but because she didn’t want to speak to anyone at all. Just Andy, and he was totally unresponsive.

At nine o’clock she was finally asked to leave.

“Visiting hours are over,” a new nurse told her. “You can come back tomorrow.”

“Can I get just ten more minutes?” April asked. “Please?”

Maybe it was the look on her face that did it. It must have been a look of desperation, or maybe pain…sadness even. The nurse pursed her lips, looked out the door behind her, and nodded slowly.

“Ten minutes,” she repeated sternly.

“Thank you,” April muttered, and the nurse left them alone again.

Andy’s breathing hitched. April looked up quickly, searching for some sort of movement.

“Please,” she whispered. “You need to get better.” She rubbed her eyes, exhausted from being there all day.

Time was running out. Her ten minutes were nearly spent. She stood, and leaned over him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She bent down to kiss his forehead, grimacing a bit at how sweaty it was. Then she shouldered her bag and made for the door.

_“April?”_

April spun around, and Andy was staring at her through half-closed, groggy eyes.

“Oh my God,” she dropped her bag and ran to him, one hand reaching out to feel his head for the seemingly hundredth time. Now he was clammy and sweaty, but the fever was broken. “You—you’re awake—Andy—“ she stammered, her words getting jumbled in her mouth as he continued to stare at her.

“What happened to me?” he asked in a scratchy voice.

“Your fever got really bad,” she choked out, blinking back tears. “They said you had a bad infection, and…and you…”

“You stayed?” he asked, his green eyes wider now.

“Yeah,” she bit her lip. “I stayed.”

He smiled, and the sight alone reinvigorated her more than anything in the world. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, after they broke apart.

“No,” she shook her head. “I am,” she said, brushing back some wayward curls. “I‘m sorry for being horrible to you.”

“You weren’t,” Andy frowned. “You could never be horrible, April. You’re the best person, like, ever.”

She laughed, the sound foreign after feeling so miserable for so long. She kissed him again, just as the nurse arrived to tell her to leave. The other woman’s eyes widened when she saw that he was awake.

“Oh—Mr. Dwyer! You’re awake?”

“Yeah,” he replied, holding onto April’s hand. “I’m starving though…can you bring me something? Ooh! Do you have tacos? I’d love some of those!”

“We—“ the nurse looked confused. “Of course, I’ll bring you something right away. First let’s just take your temp.”

April was pleased to hear that his fever was going down. She glared at the nurse, waiting for her to leave. “You heard him, go get him food!”

The woman looked incredibly annoyed, but left all the same. April turned her attention back to Andy, her icy demeanor melting at once.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he said softly. “God, I’ve missed hanging out with you so much.”

“They’re gonna have to kick me out if they want me to leave,” she said, entwining her fingers with his. 

“Good,” Andy smiled. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Well,” April kissed him lightly on the lips. “don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
